Strange Ice Cream
By Marcus Dwemer. You may never have been to japan no matter where you live, japan has entered your life. These gentle people, so unassuming, humble and delicate in stature and conduct. How do they manage to invade everyone’s lives. Their stoic silence is not of the weak, their gentleness for sure not weakness. Determined, Dogged and Dignified. They stand in Silent strength. Life is like an ice cream cone On a warm summer day Its sweet while it lasts But in the end it all melts away Leaving but a sticky residue On the hardened clay I chose ice-cream Over yogurt; Strawberry, vanilla or chocolate. Each equally without prejudice Atracted. The fifteen year old server Was kinda short; The vanilla tub had about three scoops Remaining, Stacked hidden like frozen snow-balls As in war games. His task would have been daunting And embarassing, And I, a humanitarian From higher education, An altruist from St. Joseph's, Could not allow it. Today’s Ice cream flavor war strange. It was green and red in color. I ran late for first class and almost got hit by the bus Turns out english class was cancelled for today at the canteen, i had no appetite especially when everyone in my table had something else to do, which is to leave I waited for my gym classmate for hours then she waved me to go ahead even when she was already at the gym, i did go ahead i went home early found no one again in the house except when the younger housemate came whom i was sorry to embarrass last night just because i made a wrong joke she was noisy and i was not in the mood, i had a long paper to write Ice-cream everywhere Through happiness Through sadness And through loneliness Oh ice-cream Oh ice-cream Oh ice-cream What would life be Without you? Dear Ice cream, Cold and creamy, You taste like a dream, And never take it easy. You make bad days good, And good days better, I wish you were sold, Even when I have to wear a sweater. The flavor was called “derple” It tasted like blueberries and chocolate. Drips slide down Like the tears On that poor kid's face. Funny How all of his problems Boil down Cream cream Cream Cream Cream Cream Cream Cream Cream Cream Cream CREAM cream CREAM cream cream CREAM cream cream CREAM cream cream krrr eeem krrr eeeem krrr eeem My sanity is ice cream Melting down Sticking to my hands Staining my clothes Melting because of the heat In my mind "Are you sure you should be eating that ice-cream? You did have a big dinner, didn’t you?” You say this and suddenly I am a child again, buck naked in my front yard running from the sprinkler systems depending on others to put my clothes on for me, to plan my meals for me, to decide who I am for me This flavor was strange indeed. It reminded me of my father. my ice-cream is melting and you sit there staring at me and I sit here wondering how the hell you got in my house, how the hell you got in my head, how the hell you got in my heart when you have no business . She weeps for him a mother’s burning tears-- She loved him with a mother’s deepest love. He was her champion thro’ direful years, And held her weal all other ends above. When Bondage held her bleeding in the dust, He raised her up and whispered, “Hope and Trust.” Through good and ill report he cleaved his way. Right onward, with his face set toward the heights, Nor feared to face the foeman’s dread array,-- The lash of scorn, the sting of petty spites. He dared the lightning in the lightning’s track, And answered thunder with his thunder back. Still I hadn't had enough, Give me more, Cold, sweet stuff! To the store I went again, Got a triple-scoop, my friend... No miser in the good he held was he,-- His kindness followed his horizon’s rim. His heart, his talents, and his hands were free To all who truly needed aught of him. Where poverty and ignorance were rife, He gave his bounty as he gave his life. One lives within each man One against the other, Killing if he can But the battle's never equal The Sword against the Flame The man against his dragon Except they are the same And songs are sang of valor Of men that hold no fear And men that no honor Whose dragons persevered In every tale on every tongue, There lives the noblest knight Paired besides his wicked beast, Itching for a bite. One of my favourites in the contest, jessica, well done! This flavor called “derple” Reminded of why I fight. This ice cream gave me the strength to carry My sword proudly. To stand up for the nerds. The Rose , blooms... opens Unfurls Soft moist pink petals play their part Splayed the touch. his sturdy blade Generously Pierced through rosebud heart The blade the Rose a dance entwined Honey dews smear and gleam to shine Thrusts and parries deep Rose depth Scents unleashed battles heady wine Succumbs this rose penetrated blade Unfurled she weeps sweet petals tasted Her bud erect ,raw of blades sharp touch The Sword , The Rose , this skirmish sated I am Ebenezer Bleezer, I run BLEEZER’S ICE CREAM STORE, taste a flavor from my freezer, you will surely ask for more. Life is like an ice cream cone On a warm summer day Its sweet while it lasts But in the end it all melts away Leaving but a sticky residue On the hardened clay I woke up in the boarding house and saw everyone at the living room not one of them talked to me I ran late for first class and almost got hit by the bus Turns out english class was cancelled for today at the canteen, i had no appetite especially when everyone in my table had something else to do, which is to leave Boil down To an ice cream cone Abandoned on the side walk. My sanity is ice cream Melting down Sticking to my hands Staining my clothes Melting because of the heat In my mind! This flavor, it spoke to me. It told me of the past, it told me of the future. It told me what I was good at. This flavor, I Think I like it. I finished my Ice cream, the taste lasting on my tongue. I started walking home, thinking of my own flavors. far away now, in brown-dusted cactus-studded hot hills in baking cobblestone streets between tall crooked stone buildings i'm reaching for her hand it melts sticky under my fingernails and the taste is wrong in my mouth. my ice-cream is melting and you sit there staring at me and I sit here wondering how the hell you got in my house, how the hell you got in my head, how the hell you got in my heart when you have no business anywhere near me you leave sticky and sweet with chocolate running down your cheek My brain is a soft serve swirl of no's and please don't go's and I love you so's and I can't really get in there to stop it from dripping down into my chest cavity! You are a sweat Creamy Shoulder I can depend on. I use you to get over Breakups Depression. Hair, the color of ripened wheat, with the sun shinning upon it. Eyes, so clear a green, shot with gold, as to be jewels. A smile that reaches her eyes and casts a glow from within. Five tiny fingers grasp an aged hand, with the delicacy of fine porcelain. Two small feet, lively tapping, in an excited tempo. A Grandfather walks, stooped, along beside her, with pride evident in the smile he affords others. His hat, a dapper angle, upon his head of snowy fringe. His one hand held by hers, while in his other, a few wrinkled bills, held aloft as a trophy. The next day I got another ice cream. Of course I chose the “derple” flavor. It talked to me again, telling me who my wife will be. Pastel paint down a gridded terrain, square indentation in a porous grain, snow atop the mountain melts away, floods the chasm to crumble today, gone in a flash, its been known, short-lived is my ice cream cone. Alright, you've convinced me. Let's get ice cream and eat it out of the tub with two spoons. Like the civilized pair we are. We'll eat it in one sitting. No, maybe two. If you've got a cold you can't taste it But you can WEAR it in your mouth You'll love how it fits and feels , makes you want To parade it against cheeks and jowls and Anticipate the imminent, soothing avalanche. Life is like an ice cream cone On a warm summer day Its sweet while it lasts But in the end it all melts away Leaving but a sticky residue On the hardened clay. my ice-cream is melting and you sit there staring at me and I sit here wondering how the hell you got in my house, how the hell you got in my head, how the hell you got in my heart when you have no business anywhere near me ! My brain is a soft serve swirl of no's and please don't go's and I love you so's and I can't really get in there to stop it from dripping down into my chest cavity and making a sticky home with my breaking heart. A Grandfather walks, stooped, along beside her, with pride evident in the smile he affords others. His hat, a dapper angle, upon his head of snowy fringe. His one hand held by hers, while in his other, a few wrinkled bills, held aloft as a trophy. I stop and watch their approach. I watch as they pass beside me on the path. As the two, young at heart, head for the colorful, ice cream truck parked at the curb. So, I'll get my shoes you get your keys and we'll make one of our favorite memories. This flavor, I like it. It comforts me in this dark world. It keeps me calm, happy, kind. I have decided I will share this flavor with other. I bought some “derple” ice cream for my siblings. They enjoyed it very much. They thanked me. You’re my bunny; You mean everything to me. You’re so sweet like honey With your cute button nose And your big brown eyes. You’re my bunny Without the tail. I just have to say, I love you bunny. If you've got a cold you can't taste it But you can WEAR it in your mouth You'll love how it fits and feels , makes you want To parade it against cheeks and jowls and Anticipate the imminent, soothing avalanche. You have so much energy Hopping from spot to spot. You just can’t stop Munching on carrots and radishes. You love those vegetables; You can’t live without them. The little boy stood, with cone in hand. The ice cream on the ground. The tears welled up in his eyes, as people stood around. Tears fell like rain, his heart was breaking, he didn’t know what to do. Then through the tears, saw grandpa kneeling… Saying, “Grandpa’s here for you.” Oh, grandpa loves you Tony Boy Forever and always. When things get tough, call on Him He will lead you through the maze. When you get to Heaven, many years from now. You will find me waiting there. I’ll be by the ice cream stand a waiting Just for you to get there . The little boy grew to a fine young man. The time went by so fast. He learned of things not of this world. The things that will always last. You could see grandpa and the young man, Walking side by side through life. When things got tough they called on Him, To help them through the strife. The young man cried when grandpa died. As they lowered him in the ground. Tears welled up, in his eyes As people stood around. Tears fell like rain, his heart was breaking. He knew just what to do. So he looked up high to see the Father And heard “Grandpa’s here for you.” Your, grandpa loves you Tony Boy Forever and always. When things get tough, call on Me I will lead you through the maze. When you get to Heaven, many years from now. You will find him waiting here. He’ll be by the ice cream stand a waiting Just for you to get here. This flavor has taken my school by storm. Everyone is eating it. A few girls got sick, but they still enjoyed it. Rose petals daisys, are the things that make me happy. Blue sky's sunrise Im just glad to be alive.puppys and ice cream and everything in between. On a tall glass In quite a generous mass Cold and fluffy, Yet somehow warm and puffy Some praline, and nuts With fresh banana cuts. Whether it's strawberry or mango Or an orange doing the tango I'd just like to add That we like to go mad Or we'd go for a scream Over something cold, called: ice cream! I saw an old man in Exeter today; saw him twice, in fact. Each time he was eating ice cream beneath his black felt hat. His face was wizened, a cliche I know, but I don’t know how else to say it. He looked tired and worn behind his smile, his shoulders sagged, his eyelids low. At his feet a collection of bags, small and medium, all black. His wordly possessions I couldn’t but wonder, carried around on his back. I give you the chance to enjoy this flavor. Go to blue bunny ice cream shop in Le Mars. Ask for the “derple flavor”. It is red and green, and tastes like chocolate blueberries. See on the flip side, my friends. Category:Poetry